PPDK ala Saint Seiya
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Gimana jadinya kakau misalnya, Parasaint melaksanakan PPDK alias Pelatihan dan pendidikan dasar kepemimpinan? Gimana ceritanya? / Gak pinter bikin fic dan summary /
1. Awal PPDK

**Disclaimer : Geh.. Kalau punya gua, para saints langsung berhenti, deh.. So, ini bukan punya Kuga~**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, dll**

**Eh, para author, pinjem OC, ya..? Maaf atas segala typo atau yang lainnya.. T_T..**

**DOn't like, Don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 [ Awal PPDK ]**

"Woiii! Mil, serius nama lo ada nih?!" Tanya Aiolia menatap kertas yang ditempel dimading sekolahnya dengan tak percaya. Ya, mau gimana lagi.. Seorang Milo yang jail plus gatel (siap - siap dibogem Sophie, Mil ) bisa masuk yang namanya OSIS. Ya, O- S -I -S! OSIS! Dunia dah kiamat, ya..?

Milo menarik nafas santai, "Bukannya nama mu juga ada disitu, Lia?" Balas Milo ketus pada temannya. "Lagipula, itu keputusan guru dan anggota OSIS." Eeeh... Serius itu Milo? Kerasukan apaan, tuh? Aiolia menatap Milo heran sambil bertanya - tanya, '_Ini beneran Milo, kan? Kok, rasanya beda.. Apa mau kiamat, ya..?'_

Akhirnya, seluruh calon anggota OSIS berkumpul diaula..

" Halo semua! Nama saya Ilias, guru pembimbing OSIS. Yang disebelah saya ada..-"

"Sisyphus, Ketua OSIS. Lalu, yang rambut biru itu Aspros, wakil ketua OSIS I, Lalu, ada adik kembar Aspros, Defteros, Sekretaris I, serta Albafica sekretaris II." Jelas Sisyphus pada seisi ruangan ( Silahkan banyangkan sendiri gimana mereka pake seragam SMU Jepang ). "Dan, maaf kalau Wakil ketua OSIS II, El Cid tak bisa datang karena ada urusan."

"Nah, karena kalian sudah diseleksi ( bagian seleksi lama, men.. Sampe beberapa kali dipangil. Jadi, abaikan bagian seleksinya ), saya hanya akan memberi tau bahwa besok, kalian akan pergi ke Sukabumi ( Gak modal ) untuk melaksanakan PPDK, Pelatihan dan pendidikan dasar kepemimpinan! Jadi, tolong siapkan semua barang untuk dibawa karena kita akan mengginap 2 hari satu malam!" Seru Ilias sambil menyuruh Albafica membagikan kertas surat. "Sekian. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Camus mengangkat tangan, "Pak, kita pergi naik apa?" Tanyanya. Dari tadi, orang yang paling memperhatikan cuma si Camus doang.. "Oh.. Itu, kita menggunakan bis yang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah. Jika tidak ada lagi, saya tutup."

"Hee.. Jadi kita berangkat jam tujuh, toh..!" Komen Milo saat keluar dari aula. Disebelahnya, ada Sophie, adik angkatnya yang umurnya berbeda beberapa tahun, "Eh, kak Milo ikut OSIS? Ke Sukabumi, kan? Sama, dong~" Ujar Sophie senang bukan main. Milo yang mendengarnya hanya merinding. Kalau ada Sophie, dunia Milo kiamat, deh (?).. Sophie segera kembali ke gedung SMP sementara Milo kekelasnya.

**[ Skip Time ] Keesokan harinya..**

Pukul 06.55, seluruh siswa - siswi calon anggota OSIS serta guru - guru dan anggota OSIS sekarang, sudah berkumpul ditribun dekat pintu masuk sekolah. Setelah dicek tak ada yang tertinggal, Mereka semua masuk kebis untuk memulai perjalanan ke Sukabumi..

Dibis, Sophie duduk dengan Henna dan Ketrin, dibelakang mereka ada Wina, Gianti dan Kuga, disebelah mereka ada Larissa dan Reon, dibelakang kakak - adik itu ada Mitsuki - Teru. Mereka semua juga calon anak - anak anggota OSIS di sekolah yang entah namanya apa.. Silahkan readers tentukan sendiri.. Sedangkan Milo duduk bareng es batu aka Camus. Disebelah Milo ada Aioros, Saga dan Aiolia. Mereka semua tampak sedang bercanda atau menikmati pemandangan indah kota Sukabumi...

**[ Skip Time ] Di tempat PPDK atau penginapannya..**

"Huaa! Seger banget!" Seru Kuga senang. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, ih.. Udah lama nggak ngerasa udara sesejuk ini..!" Tambah Henna. Semua kembali mengangguk setuju. Tiba - tiba, Pak Ilias memberi tau bahwa mereka sudah dapat memasuki kamar mereka masing - masing. Karena untuk cewek satu kamar 4 orang, sedangkan untuk cowok 6 orang. Kuga, Wina, Gianti dan Ketrin kamar 1, sedangkan Sophie, Mitsuki, Henna dan Larissa dikamar 2, Shaina, Yuna, Yuzuriha dan Marin dikamar 3, Sasha, Saori, Pandora dan Sonia dikamar 4, Nitsuki, Ringo, dan Natsuki dikamar 5. Ada juga Teru, Reon, Regulus, Aiolia, Milo, dan Sisyphus satu kamar. Sedangkan El Cid, Shura, Aspros, Saga, Aioros dan Kanon dikamar 5, dan yang lain yang malas disebutkan karena list yang kepanjangan.

Ada jeda waktu sebentar sebelum acara dimulai, yaitu, waktu bebas! Tapi, waktu bebas tersebut mereka gunakan untuk membuat proposal yang belom jadi dengan kelompok masing -masing. Mau tau kelompoknya? ok, let's go!

Kelompok Merah : Aspros, Kuga, Aioros, Saga, Milo, Sophie, Kardia, Nitsuki, Aiacos, Unity, Larissa, Reon dan Eden.

Kelompok Hijau : Camus, Degel, Kanon, Rhadamanthys, Hyouga, Aiolia, Shaka, Henna, dan isack, dan Integra.

Kelompok Hitam : Defteros, Dohko, Kagaho, Ikki, Shun, Violet, Asmita, Natsuki, Aphrodite, Kiki, Gianti, Ketrin dan Paradox

Kelompok Orange : Sisyphus, Deathmask, Regulus, Yuzuriha, Yato, Mu, Aldebaran, Marin, Shaina, Yuna, Ryuhou.

Kelompok Biru : Hasgard, Shion, Tenma, Sasha, Alone, Shiryu, Pandora, Shura, Genbu, Mitsuki, Ringo, Teru, dan Kouga.

Kelompok Kuning : El Cid, Manigoldo, Albafica, Minos, Seiya, Saori, Touma, Sonia, Souma, Wina, Harbinger, Fudo, dan Haruto.

Banyak juga, ya.. Ya.. Untung cuma 4 specter aja.. Walau tadi niat mau masukin tenshi juga.. Terus, itu juga.. Agak nggak seimbang.. Ooke, back to story!

Akhirnya, tibalah saat pembukaan, para siswa - siswi segera memasuki ruangan aula. Ketua kelompok masing - masing membawa tongkat pramuka yang ada bendera dengan warna masing - masing kelompok. Serta slayer yang dipakai.

Kepala sekolah, Sage, menyampaikan pidato yang panjang kali lebar kali whatever lah sampai Kardia ingin melemparkan kertas ke Sage namun dihalau oleh Aspros. Seusai pembukaan yang super lama, mereka semua langsung kelapangan.

Dilapangan...

Aspros, Sisyphush, dan Hasgard serta Defteros memberikan contoh melakuakan diamond, mawar dan monas. Err.. Maksud saya adalah.. Membuat bentuk.. Hehehe..

Selesai itu, mereka semua langsung makan snack yang diberikan sekolah...

* * *

**A/N : Huuuuaaa bikin fic abal lagi... Fic kali ini emang beneran dari cerita pas Kuga PPDK di Sukabumi.. Ya.. Walau artinya gak sekolah dua hari.. Special thanks to author fandom Saint Seiya, Fayza Fara,serta guru - guru disekolah dan teman - teman sekalian.. Engg.. Review?**


	2. Pembelajaran Part 1

**Disclaimer : Geh.. Kalau Saint Seiya punya gua, Para saints langsung berhenti, deh.. So, ini bukan punya Kuga ~**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, typo, OOC, dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapte 2 [ Pembelajaran - Part 1 ]**

Dikamar, Aiolia mencari - cari kertas jadwal kegiatan PPDK sampe - sampe kamarnya yang sembula bersih menjadi berantakan. Teru yang lagi makan snack yang dibawanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Aiolia. "Nah, Ini dia!" Seru Aiolia senang. Dengan cekatan(?) dia membaca jadwal tersebut, "Uaappa?! Jadi, kita bakalan ada pembelajaran seharian!?" Protesnya yang langsung dapet bogem dari Teru dan Reon.

"Berisik! Orang lagi main PS, juga!" Ujar Reon kesal. Untung tuh PS gak ancur. Tapi.. kok bisa ada PS, sih? Ya.. anggap saja boleh bawa.. ( Readers : /gubrak/ ). "Iye.. Iye.. Tapi, jadwal kita padat banget, tahu.. " Balas Aiolia. Teru merengut kesal, "Tempe sekalian!" Sahutnya.

"Oi, kalian! Masih pada mau dikamar!? Waktunya makan, nih!" Sahut Kardia dari luar kamar. Mereka semua -Teru, Reon dan Aiolia - Segera keluar untuk makan siang. Mereka semua akhirnya antri untuk mengambil makanan. Seusai mengambil makanan, mereka semua duduk dikursi ( Yaiyalah! Masa diudara? ) dan bercanda dengan teman yang lain. Seperti kelompok satu ini..

Shun dkk sedang bercanda cipika cipiki dimeja makan sambil makan. Tak sengaja, Shun melihat seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun. Sophie. "Sophie, sini!" Ajak Shun ria. Sophie yang melihat Shun memanggilnya segera mendatangi meja Shun, "Boleh aku duduk disini, Shun?" Tanya Sophie. Shun mengangguk setuju.

"_Cieeeeeee_..! Ada yang lagi pacaran, nih~" Goda Ketrin dan Gianti bersamaan. Sophie dan Shun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa nge- blush. "Ayo! Ayo! Nggak usah malu-malu~" Tambah Kuga riang.

"Eeh.. Sudah hentikan, kasihan Shun dan Sophie nanti.." Seru seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna dark mint, Nitsuki. Muncul deh, sifat keibuan gadis itu. Wina dan Natsuki yang ada disebelah Nitsuki mengangguk setuju.

**[ Skip Time ] Materi dua, di aula..**

Diaula, masing - masing kelompok duduk dikursi yang sudah ditentukan. Mau tau tempat duduknya? Ok, dibaris depan, Ada kelompok Orange dan Kuning, Dibaris tengah ada kelompok Merah dan Hitam, dibaris terakhir ada kelompok Hijau dan Biru. "Err.. Jadi, sebelum mulai, kitantes yel - yel dulu, okay?" Tanya El Cid. Semua langsung mengangguk setuju, " Mulai dari.. _"Kelompok kuning! Say what? Kelompok kuning! Say what? Kelompok kuning! Ha.. ha.. Hasschi! ( S_uara bersinnya aneh)

" Dan, itulah yel - yel kelompok Kuning.

"Kelompok.. Merah!"

"_Kelompok merah.. kelompok merah.. merah the winner.. say na..nanana.. nananana.. say nana.. nanana.."_

"Kelompok hijau!"

"_Hijau, pasti akan menang.. Hijau, bagus~_"

"Biru!"

" _B - I..! B - I - R - U..! Biru.. biru.. biru..!_" Sumpeh.. kelompok Biru paling dikit..

"Hm.. Hitam!"

"_Hitam didadaku, tim hitam kelompok ku, kuyakin, hari ini, pasti menang..!"_

"Dan terakhir, kelompok Orange.."

"_Kelompok kita? Orange..! Slayer kita? Orange.! Yang akan menang? Orange.. orange.. Orange..!"_

"Yak! Terima kasih.. Jadi, pembicara kita sekarang adalah Lugonis - sensei."

"Baiklah.. Hari ini, kita akan membahas soal yang namanya waktu. Jika kalian bisa mengatur waktu, kalian akan disebut penguasa waktu.. blaa.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Serius, ini author udah lupa-lupa ingat sama yang namanya PPDK. Mana pas materi dia nggak nulis. Eh, malah gambar - gambar gaje... =_=

Nyaris satu hari mereka ada diruangan tersebut. Mana tempat mereka angker, lagi.. Angker : banyak penganggu : Milo dkk (?). Ditambah dengan aura dari kelompok merah karena Aspros serta Nitsuki. Ampun, deh.. Gak disekolah.. Gak dirumah.. Gak disini, berantem.. aja kerjaanya.. Sampe - sampe dikira pacaran.. dijodoh - jodohin.. ( Abaikan dua terakhir tersebut ).

"Fyuuh... untung dah selesai.. Walau ada yang melenceng dari rencana, sih.." Seru Aspros santai sambil memperhatikan kelompoknya mengerjakan proposal, "Oi, Nitsuki! Ambilin gua minum!" Perintah Aspros pada gadis berambut dark mint tersebut.

"Cih! Siapa yang mau! Orang bentar lagi makan sore!" Tolak Nitsuki. Milo, Kuga dan Kardia yang memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka mulai menggosipkan kedua orang tersebut. "APA YANG KALIAN GOSIP HAH!?" Teriak Nitsuki dan Aspros bersamaan. Ketiga orang berzodiak scorpio itu langsung menggeleng cepat. Sisanya? Ya kerja bikin proposal, lah!

"Oi, Aspros!" Panggil Defteros pada kakak kembarnya. "Sudah waktunya makan! Apa kalian mau diam disana gak makan!?" Mendengar kata 'Makanan', Tiga kucing rakus (Kuga, Milo, kardia ) dari kelompok merah tersebut langsung berlari menuju ruang makan.

* * *

**A/N : Um.. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya.. Yang sudah mendukung author abal ini.. _Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna! _Uum.. Chap. 2 ini agak kurang seru,mya..? Gomen.. Tapi, mau gimana lagi..**


	3. Pembelajaran Part 2

**Disclaimer : Geh.. kalau Saint Seiya punya gua, para saints langsung berhenti, deh.. So, ini bukan punya Kuga~**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, typo, dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 [ Pembelajaran part 2 ]**

Seusai makan, mereka semua langsung mandi. Ya, disatu kamar ada satu kamar mandi yang digunakan secara bergantian oleh calon pengurus OSIS tersebut. Seusai semua mandi, langit pun berubah menjadi gelap. Para siswa - siswi bersiap - siap menuju aula. Lagi. Yap, mereka akan melakukan materi entah yang keberapa.. Kayaknya, yang ke enam..

Semakin malam, suhu ditempat tersebut semakin dingin. Ya.. mau gimana lagi.. Orang itu ada disekitar gunung.. Karena itu, sebagian dari mereka mengunakan jaket tebal. "Hei, ayo cepat!" Suruh Sisyphus ramah. "Jangan sampai telat.." Geh.. Kakak kelas yang baik hati.. Nggak seperti.. Beberapa orang lainnya. "Eh, Sisyphus - senpai, Etto, ini ada yang belum selesai.." Ungkap Mu pelan. Sisyphus tersenyum makinnn.. ramah, "Kalian bisa selesaikan nanti didalam.. Ayo, masuk." Ajaknya.

Setelah semua masuk, mereka kembali mengetes yel - yel. Tau, kan, yel - yel mereka semua? Yang nggak tau, nanti author tebas, lho #heh. Dan, yang jadi MC - nya adalah... Wakil ketua OSIS I, ASPROS! "Fuhh.. Yaudah, mulai dari kelompok gua dulu, Merah!"

_"Kelompok merah..kelompok merah.. merah the winner..! Merah the winner..! Say na.. nana.. nanana.. nananana.. say na.. nana.. nanana.."_

" Trus, Kelompok hijau!"

"_Hijau.. pasti akan menang.. hijau.. Bagus~"_

"Kelompok kuning!"

"_Kelompok kuning..! Say what? Kelompok kuning..! Say what? Kelompok kuning..! Ha.. ha.. hasschi..!"_

"Kelompok Hitam!"

"_Hitam didadaku.. tim hitam, kelompokku.. kuyakin, hari ini, pasti menang!"_

"Kelompok Biru!"

_"B - I ! B -I - R - U! Biru.. biru.. biru..!"_

"Kelompok Orange!"

Walau sempat ada koor gak setuju dari kelompok orange selalu jadi yang terakhir.. mulu..! Tapi, mereka semua tetap saja menyanyikan yel - yel mereka, "_Kelompok kita? Orange..! Slayer kita? Orange..! Yang akan menang? Orange.. orange.. orange..!"_

"Hush! Udah, deh.. Mening, mulai aja, ya, kan, Krest -sensei, Hades -sensei?" Tanya Aspros ogah - ogahan. Udah dipaksa jadi MC sama Defteros, Hasgard, dll, nanti juga harus siapin api unggun, dan lain - lain, lagi.. Fyuuhh.. Kedua sensei kita tersayang tersebut langsung mengangguk kecil. "Yaudah.. Kasihan juga, kelompok Orange.. Kelompok Orange dulu!" Ujar Hades -sensei dengan senyum menyeramkan. Khu.. menyaingi Sophie, nih ye..

Kelompok Orange, yang terdiri dari Deathmask, Shaina, Marin, Yato, Aldebaran, Mu, Yuna, Yuzuriha dan Regulus tersebut segera maju kedepan dengan mambawa laptop milik Regulus ( Aslinya sih, bekas punya Sisuphus. ). Oh Sisyphus..? Dia, Aspros, Ilias - sensei, dan El Cid sedang menyiapkan api unggun."Uum.. Kita akan mempresentasikan tentang acara.. Pensi, atau pentas seni. Jadi, Pensi tersebut bertemakan bla.. bla.. bla.." Regulus menyerahkan mic -nya kepada Deathmask, "Dalam acara tersebut, kita akan menampilkan band dan yang lain - lain." Jelas Deathmask ogah - ogahan. Setelah itu, mic pun dioper lagi.

Selesai kelompok Orange, dilanjutkan oleh kelompok Hijau. Kelompok tersebut terdiri atas Camus, Hyouga, Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Henna, Isack dan integra. Lho? Rhadamanthys dan Degel? Mereka cuma mentor. Jadi, cuma memperhatikan. "Malam! Kali ini, kelompok hijau akan mempresentasi- kan tenteng Class Meeting. Di class meeting nanti.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. dan.. bla.. bla.." Ucap Integra. Lalu, dia pun menyodorkan mic ke yang lain.

Lanjut kelompok merah, mereka akan mempresentasikan soal yang namanya Pekan muharram. Kelompok merah terdiri atas Kuga, Milo, Unity, Larissa, Reon, Eden, Nitsuki, Aioros, Saga, dan Sohpie. Seperti tadi, Aspros, Kardia dan Aiacos adalah pengurus OSIS yang juga bakal pensiun (?). "Nanti, di acara tersebut akan ada -" Kuga langsung memberikan mic kepada Eden, "Lomba bla.. bla.. bla.."

Dan.. Tiba - tiba, ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara anak - anak yang sumpeh, ngobrol ato teriak tuh? Kayak di hutan aje... Nah, karena Sisyphus terlalu baik, Aspros lah yang jadi mengurus hal ini, "OI! Kalau ada orang yang lagi bicara didepan, dengerin! Jangan ngobrol aja! Hargai, kek!" Teriak Aspros marah. Mana ada tanda - tanda keperibadiannya bakal berubah, lagi.. "Lanjutkan." Mintanya sambil keluar.

Nah, karena bakal lama, kita langsung lanjut aja.. Seusai presentasi, Hades - sensei sang guru bahasa Indonesia (?) angkat bicara, "Masih ada sedikit kekurangan dari proposal kalian semua.. Saya harap, seusai kreasi seni, kalian kembali menyelesaikan proposal kalian!" Seru Hades - sensei. Semua langsung protes, "Dan, JIKA ada satu orang diantara kalian tidur.. Semua haru lari keliling lapangan rumput! Cewek 75 kali, cowok 100 kali!" Tambahnya membuat para calon pengurus OSIS tersebut menggelik takut.

"Err.. Silakan ambil koran kalian." Ucap Krest - sensei dingin. Seluruh murid pun keluar dari aula dan mengambil koran di kamar mereka..

"Waduh! Gua lupa bawa koran!" Seru Kuga panik. Gianti yang ada disebelahnya langsung ngasih Kuga koran, "Nih, gua punya 2, kok."

"Thanks, ya, Gianti~" Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju lapangan rumput untuk bergabung dengan kelompok masing - masing. Nah, kebanyakan, pada nyanyi.. Mainstream banget, deh...

Dan, yang dipanggil duluan adalah kelompok merah, mereka menyanyikan lagu '_I won't give up_' yang akhir - akhirnya ancur karena gitaris kelompok merah, Reon, agak nggak ngeh. Capek, kali.. Sedangkan kelompok kuning menyanyikan lagu 'Laskar Pelangi'. Ditambah dengan suara mereka juga dengan alunan gitar yang dimainkan oleh El Cid. Ada juga, kelompok hijau yang menyanyikan lagu 'Lumpuhkanlah Ingatanku', dan, kelompok terakhir, Orange dengan lagu 'Bunda'. Sisanya? Author kelupaan~

Seusai acara kreasi seni, anak - anak kembali mengerjakan proposal mereka. Yang tentunya dibantu oleh para mentor. Ya.. Kecuali.. Aspros dan Kardia yang malah main sama mentor dari kelompok hijau... Setelah kelompok Merah selesai, mereka langsung main yang namanya _ToD. _Ya.. Gitulah.. dan, semua berakhir saat Aioros selesai nari - nari gaje di dekat api unggun yang sudah padam.

Seorang pengurus OSIS memberi taukan bahwa yang sudah selesai boleh tidur. Yap, karena, besok, mereka harus bangun pagi - pagi buta...

* * *

**A/N : Dan... Deting - deting menuju chapter terakhir! Special thanks buat yang udah mau me review fic abal ini.. Hahaha.. sedikit? Kirang seru..? Maaf, ya.. hehehe.. Nah, anggap aja, deh, buat Nitsuki, saya minta maaf, ya~ / langsung kabur /**


	4. jalan pagi, games dan akhir PPDK

**males nulis disclaimer dan Warning. Yang penting udah pada tau, kan..**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

**Chapter 4 [ jalan pagi, Games dan akhir PPDK ]**

Pagi, pukul tiga pagi.. Para pengurus serta calon pengurus OSIS sudah harus bangun. Gak tau buat apa.. Tapi, si Aspros sama El Cid udah marah - marah aja buat bangunin anak - anak calon pengurus OSIS. Ditambah, Aspros yang gedor - gedor iseng dikamar Nitsuki, lagi..

Setelah semua bangun, semua diizinkan untuk makan snack atau melakukan apa aja. Nah, katanya, sih, bakal jalan - jalan pagi.. So, semua harus pakai training dan kaos sesuai dengan warna kelompoknya. Tapi, jalan - jalannya pas pukul 06.00! Gila aja, tuh.. nunggu berapa jam!? Akhirnya, semuanya malah pada ngobrol.. Yang cowok kelas VII dan kelas XI ngumpul diteras sambil nyanyi diiringi musik dari gitar Reon. Aslinya, Reon itu jago banget main gitar.

Sedangkan yang cewek pada ngumpul dikamar Kuga dkk. Bermacam - macam snack ada disana, mereka lagi dengerin Nitsuki yang curhat. Kayaknya.. "Huh! Dia nyebelin! Mengangguk hidupku!" Curhatnya. Ringo sang adik menatap tak percaya kakak kembarnya, "Masa, sih..? kalian serasi, kok.." Jelas Natsuki dan Ringo bersamaan. Muka Nitsuki langsung memerah saat kedua orang tersebut, Natsuki dan Ringo, berkata demikian.

Sedangkan anak cowok kelas VIII dan kelas XII, mereka juga lagi nyanyi diiringi gitar El Cid yang dipinjam Shura dari kakaknya, El Cid. Tapi, mereka memainkannya di tengah lapangan basket. Anak - anak kelas X dan XIII sendiri sedang mempersiapkan untuk acara nanti. Guru - Guru? Oh, Hades lagi makan, Krest lagi ngobrol sama Poseidon, dan masih banyak lagi.

Nggak kerasa sudah pukul 06.00. Mereka semua langsung berkumpul di lapangan basket dengan perlengkapan mereka, Slayer, Kaos, Training, tongkat dan bendera, serta sepatu olahraga. Mereka segera berbaris bersama kelompok mereka. Mana pada belum mandi, lagi ( Yang penting dah gosok gigi ).. Dan, lagi, mereka menyetel yel - yel ajaib mereka. Tapi, author males nulis yel - yel yang ampun, bikin mau pingsan.. Jadi, langsung aja, ya..

"Wah.. Kayaknya udah pada semangat, ya, kan, Apollo? " Tanya Hermes, guru olahraga SMA tersebut. Apollo yang ada disebelah Hermes mengangguk singkat. Apollo juga guru olahraga yang juga guru penjaga UKS. Karena kehebatan mengobatinya.. Tapi, tidak dengan puitis - puitisnya yang bisa bikin pingsan.. "Udah, deh, Mes, kita langsung berangkat aje, yok!" Ajak Apollo gak sabar. Hermes langsung mengangguk kecil.

" Ayo.. Tapi, dari kelompok mana dulu..?" Tanya Hermes sambil mendengus kesal karena dipanggil 'Mes'. "Ohya! Dari yang... Merah!" Seru Hermes senang. Loh, kok merah terus? Biarin.. Akhirnya, kelompok merah pun berjalan. Didepan, sudah ada Poseidon - sensei sang guru MTK ( Hah? demi? ), Krest - sensei, dengan Aspros, Sisyphus dan El Cid. Jadi, urutannya adalah kelompok merah Kelompok Orange Kelompok Kuning Kelompok Hitam Kelompok Hijau Kelompok Biru. Ditengah barisan ada Zeus - sensei, sang guru Bahasa Arab (?) dan hades - sensei. Dan di baris terakhir ada Ilias - sensei, Apollo - sensei dan Hermes - sensei.

Ada juga sensei - sensei perempuan yang diam dipenginapan untuk memasak sarapan. Ada Hera - sensei sang guru bahasa sunda (?) di SMA serta Hestia - sensei sang guru IPA SMP, juga Artemis sang guru BK dan athena, sang guru BK juga.

Jalanan disana sungguh licin gak ketulungan. Apalagi dengan acara berantem Aspros dan Nitsuki, lagi... "Eh, gua bosen.. " Ujar Kuga sambil tetap jalan. Kardia dan Milo yang ada dibelakangnya mengangguk setuju, " Nyanyi, yok!" Ajak Kardia. Mulanya, mereka menyanyikan yel - yel kelompok merah, dan beralih ke lagu lain.

_"Naik naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi - tinggi sekali.. Kiri kanan kulihat saja, banyak pohon cemara.. kiri - kanan, kulihat saja, banyak pohon - pohon~"_

"Kalian.. Itukan.. lagu anak - anak.. " Ucap Poseidon - sensei. Kuga, Kardia, dan Milo langsung memasang wajah polos tak berdosa mereka kepada guru MTK tersebut. Nah, mari kita yang lain. Ada yang lagi ngobrol dengan pacar ( You know sapalah ), Ada yang lagi berantem ( taulah siapa yang dibaris depan ), ada yang lagi ngeluh, ada yang lagi melayang (?), ada juga yang guling - guling ditengah jalan, ngelempar bunga mawar kejalanan, dan masih banyak lagi yang udah saraf gak ketulungan.

Mereka melewati yang namanya tempat makan bakso enak di Sukabumi. Dan... Taraa! Sudah sampai di penginapan tersebut. Poseidon - sensei segera menyuruh mereka meregankan kaki mereka agar tidak kaku ditrotoar sambil ngobrol - ngobrol gaje. Ada yang jalan - jalan lagi, ngerjain tugas, dll. "Semua, makanannya sudah jadi..! Ayo makan!" Ajak Sisyphus. Dan.. benar, tiga kucing rakus langsung lari ke ruang makan. Ngambil makanan banyak banget, ditambah dengan teh hangat. Wuiih.. seger..! Sisyphus yang ngeliatnya cuma ketawa kecil. "Ohya, jangan lupa nanti, seusai makan, semua kelapangan rumput, ya..! Ingat, kita masih ada games!" Seru Sisyphus yang dibales sama teriakkan senag dari beberapa orang.

Seusai mereka semua makan, mereka kembali berkumpul lagi dengan kelompok masing masing untuk melakukan games. "Nah, jadi games ini terdiri dari 7 ronde, Masing - masing dari kalian akan memutari tempat ini. Jadi, kelompok merah mulai dari ronde 1 dan seterusnya, Kuning dari 2 dan seterusnya, Orange dari 3 dan seterusnya, Biru dari 4 dan seterusnya, Hitam dari 5 dan seterusnya, selesai, hijau dari 6 dan seterusnya!" Jelas Ilias - sensei. Nah, mari kita lihat kelompok di pos 1..

"Tunggu! Pos 7, gimana, pak?" Tanya Regulus semangat. Yaiyalah semangat. Ada ayahnya...

"Pos 7 akan dilakukan bersama - sama.. Karena kita akan menangkap ikan!" Suara teriakkan senang terdengar dari semua kubu, "OH YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hah, berarti, yang teriak adalah pakar ikan.

Disana, dipos satu, sudah ada guru MTK tersayang kita, Poseidon, merek semua akan memainkan tacor alias Talang Bocor. Disana, mata mereka ditutup oleh slayer mereka, tapi, tidak dengan ketua kelompoknya. Aspros, Kardia, Unity dan Aiacos hanya memperhatihkan kerja kelompok merah. Ditambah dengan kejadian si Milo jalannya kelewatan jauh banget yang bikin ngakak satu kelompok.

Ada juga, di pos dua, disana akan memainkan yang namanya 'Menyalakan lilin'. Satu kelompok harus dapat menyalakan 5 buah lilin dengan satu kotak api yang kayu. Readers pada tau, kan? Sedikit susah karena kita juga harus menggunakan otak kita... Why? Because, apinya harus dioper dari satu korek ke korek lain. Riweh!? Of course!

Pos tiga, kalau nggak salah... Ngelempar apa, ya.. #LupakumatmodeON ya, pokoknya begitulah! Ada juga pos 4 , dipos tersebut, semua calon Osis dan para mentor pun harus memperhatihkan sebuah ruangan dan harus mengisi soal. Yeah, nama permainannya adalah 'Mata Elang'. Lalu, ada juga di pos 5 yang harus menggunakan kerja sama (Serius, pengen lupain kejadian di pos 5 ). Lalu, dikuil 6, dikuil tersebut, akan dikasih masing - masing sepasang sumpit kayu. Dan, mereka harus mengoper yang namanya binatang dengan sumpit.

Dan, ada juga saat dipos 7, dimana ada sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup besar. Nyaris semua pada nyebur. Tapi, gak berenang, kok. Training mereka dinaikin selutut, Beberapa ada yang kejar - kejaran sama yang namanya ikan, dll. Ada juga yang menepi karena luka. Malahan, jadi ricuh karena kelompok Hijau. Biasa, Kanon ngambil ikannya rakus banget, sih... ( Kanon : Lo sediri juga rakus, thor,! )

Seusai acara tangkap ikan, mereka segera menuju kamar masing - masing buat mandi. Ada juga yang nunggu giliran mandi sambil makan snack trus nyalain TV dikamar mereka.

Selesai mandi, mereka makan, selesai makan, mereka bakal ke aula buat penutupan yang makan waktu cukup banyak. "Ayo," Suruh El Cid datar. Yang lain hanya mengangguk kecil.

[ Skip Time ] Saat pengumuman siapa ketua dll..

"Untuk SMA dulu.. Ketua Osis, Aioros, Wakil I Saga, wakil II Shura, Sektretaris I : Kagaho, Sektretaris II : Ringo, Bendahara I : Touma, Bendahara II : Natsuki, Sekbit I : Asmita dan Shaka, Sekbit II : Kanon dan Integra, Sekbit III : Aphrodite dan Deathmask, Sekbit IV : Paradox dan Nitsuki, dan masih banyak lagi.

Anggaplah sudah diberi tau... "Nah, sekarang, yang menang dalam pos satu adalah kelompok Hitam, pos dua adalah kelompok Hijau, Pos tiga kelompok Biru, pos empat kelompok Kuning, pos lima kelompok Orange, pos enam kelompok Merah, dan, yang menangkap ikan paling banyak adalah.. kelompok Hijau..!" Ujar Ilias - sensei. Kelompok hijau langsung berteriak ( yang teriak cuma Kanon, Hyouga, dan yang berisik ).

Acara diakhiri dengan berfoto dan pulang.

* * *

**A/N : Yap, chap terakhir selesai..! Dengan keabalan tingkat dewa! Ya.. semua nyaris asli, tapi, ada juga yang diubah.. Kalau mau protes krn kelompok merah lebih sering muncul, itu karena saya kelompok merah.. Jadi, thanks yang udah mau review!**


End file.
